


Just a Trim?

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Heavenly Hairdressers 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hairdresser Gabriel, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Over Dramatic Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a big case coming up at work, one that he needs to prepare for. Except he can't concentrate, because his hair is flying all around his face <i>all the time</i>. </p><p>It's gotten to the point where his hair is so long, it's ridiculous. But what's even more ridiculous is that his boyfriend, the hairdresser, won't cut it for him.</p><p>Sam decides to take matter into his own hands: Either Gabriel trims it for him, or he'll do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Trim?

**Author's Note:**

> So another installment in this 'verse. I'm happy to keep writing it, if you guys are enjoying it. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for future fics!

This was ridiculous. In fact, it was starting go beyond ridiculous. Sam tucked his wayward hair behind his ears for.. well to be honest Sam wasn't sure how many times he'd had to get out of his face that day. But it was too many.

He had a big case coming up, finally a chance to prove himself at the firm he worked at - he was still relatively new. He knew that this case could make (as Gabriel kept insisting it would) or break him (which the little voice in his head said it would). Either way, he sure as hell wasn't going to risk it.

Unfortunately this meant long hours after work, bleary nights, coffee-fuelled mornings. And a _lot_ of notes. He had to cover _everything._ Make sure to cover every single possibility. He had to not only build a strong defence but he had to create an attack. He had to prove to the judge that his client was the right one, he had to make them believe him. Questions, answers, attacks and defences. It was a lot to think about, all the swirling around in that head of his. So he did what any other good lawyer would do.

He revised. He looked over case files, making notes, plotting strategies.

Except he couldn't focus for shit. Because of his stupid. Fucking. Hair.

Sam loved his hair, he really did. It suited him longer, unlike that awful Justin Bieber flick thing he had going on in college - Gabe thinks it's adorable but then again Gabe thinks eating a giant gummy bear (Sam regrets giving him that as a birthday present) in one sitting is a good idea, so he can hardly be judged on common sense. 

The problem was though, it was always in the way. It was getting to the point where it was effecting his work, which Sam wouldn't mind except like he said earlier, he had a really important case to work on, and he couldn't focus because he was forever pushing his hair away from where it was obscuring his vision.

It wasn't that it was just in face the entire time. But because he kept doing it meant whenever he settled down to read again, he couldn't get his back into his study brain-space because he was too distracted. And if one more person told him to tie his hair back as a solution.. Lets put it this way; It wouldn't be pretty.

Sam didn't want to cut it short, no not at all. But what he really needed was a tiny, little trim. But whenever he suggested it to Gabriel, the shorter man would flat out refuse, declaring it a travesty, and grounds for a break up (Over dramatic little shit). 

And it wasn't as if Sam could go to a different hairdresser. As ridiculous as it might sounds, he felt like it would be cheating.

And he was fairly sure Gabriel would see it that way too. 

Anyway it had to stop. Sam wouldn't put it up with it any longer - he would remain absolute in his decision, even if Gabriel tried to use puppy eyes and sex as a distraction. 

So the first thing he did when he got home that evening (he wasn't sure what time it was, but it was another late night), after shedding his tie and giving Gabriel a kiss was that he demand that Gabriel cut his hair.

The look on Gabriel's face was predictable; Horror struck. "No, no, no Sammy, i can't."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look. If you don't do it, then i will." The look of terror on Gabriel's face was only increased at what Sam suspected was the image of Sam hacking away at his hair with nail scissors or something ridiculous like that. He softened his expression, and took Gabriel's smaller hands in his. "It's not like i'm asking you to cut it all off.. just a little trim? Please?" Sam decided to go for the kill and deployed his most deadly weapon: His puppy eyes.

Gabriel's resolution began to waver before Sam's eyes. He started to shift uncomfortably under Sam's gaze, trying to remain firm and slightly failing. Huh. So the puppy eyes weren't quite working. Sam knew what would push Gabriel over the edge, into agreeing with him. 

He stuck out his bottom lip a little, forming a small (and hopefully sad looking) pout. The last of Gabriel's resolve crumbled and he let out a little sigh of defeat. "Fine. Just this once kiddo. God only knows what would happen if you tried to do it yourself."

Sam grinned. "Can we do it now?"

Gabriel started heading towards the door, turning around to speak to Sam he exited through the door. "Ah, that could of been the perfect sentence in a different context."

Sam laughed and followed Gabriel, closing the door behind them. They left the apartment building and into the dark street, only illuminated by the street lights. The salon was next door. Sam waited as Gabriel fumbled with his keys to unlock the glass door. He finally opened the door with a small, triumphant 'aha'.

Sam followed Gabriel into the salon, his boyfriend unusually silent. Sam glanced around the salon. It was as familiar to Sam as his and Gabriel's apartment. Sam spent a lot of time, whenever he had a free moment, in the salon just watching Gabriel worked. It was actually amazing to watch him work - it was as if he creating art, with his precise cutting and easy chatter. Whenever Gabriel was attempting something difficult, his brows would furrow in concentration. It was adorable really.

Gabriel came out from the back room with a small bag that held the things he needed to cut Sam's hair, switching on some dim lighting. Sam started to go sit down in one of the comfy chairs that the customers used, but Gabriel grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit on the floor. Sam complied, eyes rolling, and felt as Gabriel sat behind him cross legged. 

"Are you sure about this?" Sam couldn't see Gabriel's face but he suspected it looked like a kicked puppy. 

"Yes Gabe. Just do it."

A large shuddering breath came from Gabriel, as he mentally prepared himself to do what he said he'd never do. He was about to make the first cut when Sam spoke, startling Gabriel. "Do you have your eyes shut?"

"Uh.. no?" 

The response was quick. Too quick. "It's just a trim Gabe. Breath. You can do it. I trust you."

Gabriel nodded to himself, and steeled himself once more. He made the first cut, an audible snip coming from the scissors, and he watched helplessly as the cut hair fell to the floor. He let out a small whimper.

Sam chuckled. "You alright back there?"

"I'm a monster!" Gabriel cried out, considering stabbing himself with his scissors. "I destroyed something beautiful!"

"Oh no Gabe," Sam began, "You are not wiggling out of this one. You started this. You finish it. Or else i'm with-holding sex for two weeks. And you're sleeping on the couch."

Sam knew it wasn't playing fair but Gabriel needed the kick up the ass. Another snip followed shortly after Sam's ultimatum. And another, until Sam's hair had been evenly trimmed, everywhere. 

Sam patted his hair, revelling at the slightly shorter length. God, he should of done that ages ago. Not only did his hair feel so much better for it, but Gabriel threading his hands through his hair like that, all his attention focused on him. It felt amazing. And more than a little arousing. (Out of the kinks Sam could have had, he figured it wasn't too bad.)

He turned from his seat on the floor, where his bottom was starting feel a little numb, to grin at Gabriel. Said Gabriel was staring mournfully at the pile of hair, strewn on the floor. Big, sad eyes blinked up at Sam. "A moment of silence for what was lost?" Gabriel tried.

"No." Sam declared, his grin turning mischievous. "Why spend a minute doing that, when we could be doing something much more interesting?"

Oh yeah, that got Gabriel's attention. Sam stood up, offering his hand to an already smirking Gabriel. He pulled him up and let Gabriel drag him down into a heated kiss, letting him thread his fingers through his newly cut hair, tugging on it. Holy shit, yeah, Sam definitely liked that.

The two parted, both parties grinning at each other. "Do tell me more." Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Sam pretended to think, before leaning down and whispering in Gabriel's ear. Gabriel's facial expression from one of mischief to one of barely contained arousal. Sam pulled back, smirking at him. Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Right here, right now Sammy."

Sam laughed. "I'm not having sex in the salon Gabe. Anyone could look in." He gestured to the large glass windows. 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow and folded his arms, in challenge. "Well, i'm not waiting until we get home." As if they didn't live next door. 

The two stood in a silent showdown, seeing who would break first. 

It was Sam. "Store room?"

A cat-got-the-cream grin tugged at Gabriel's lips. "Store room." He repeated in agreement. He grabbed Sam's hand and started to drag Sam towards the back room - though dragging implies that Sam was reluctant, when the case was very much the opposite - not caring about the hair scattered on the floor or the scissors left lying next to it.

After all, they could clean it away later. For now, they had much better things to be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had hot, hot if not slightly kinky and exhibitionist sex. 
> 
> In case you're curious about the giant gummy bear you can see a picture of it here - http://www.geekalerts.com/u/giant-gummy-bear.jpg - It has the equivalent of 1,400 gummy bears in it, therefore would of course be something Gabriel would eat. Gabriel is an over dramatic princess and it's prefect.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
